Sailor Seraphic's Bad Turn!
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: It is about Sailor Seraphic fighting to get Chibi Usa back after being exiled by Selenity. (Rewrite of Sailor Peace's Bad Turn) (Has Hentai in Chapter 5)
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
The characters used in my fanfics are property of the Sailor Moon copyrighters.  
  
The character Sailor Seraphic is of my own creation. I copyright it. 


	2. Sailor Seraphic's Exile

Chapter 1: Sailor Seraphic's Exile  
  
The grief stricken woman fell to her knees, bending over in pain as sobs racked her small framed body. People surrounded her, feeling her grief and sorrow, none of them saying a single word. Tears fell from their eyes, the atmosphere filled with glitter. The glitter danced about them as though they felt the pain too. The moon stood still, shining its adoration to others.   
  
The silence cracked as a scout spoke, their melodic voice wispy and hoarse.  
  
"Why must you weep, Selenity? You once said that destiny is pre-ordained, that no matter what strife we face, we will beat it."  
  
Selenity looked up, anger dancing in her blue eyes.  
  
"You do not know the meaning of those words, you whore!" Selenity stood up, still sobbing, her voice strong but hoarse.  
  
"You-You lost my daughter, you-you betrayed the kingdom."  
  
"Usagi, what are you saying? I tried to protect Usa the best I could. It is not my fault that her inherited recklessness caused her to be captured!"   
  
Selenity held the Silver Crystal in her hands as she spoke.  
  
"By the power of the Silver Crystal, I exile you Sailor Seraphic. You will no longer attend banquets or call yourself my cousin. You have one hour to leave. Anyone who disagrees with me will go with her."  
  
Sailor Seraphic looked at Selenity in horror, her face going slightly pale.  
  
"You can't do this, Selenity. What about the promise you made to my mother?! I will not go into exile, I will try and find Usa. But most importantly, Selenity, you'll realise that exiling me was a big mistake when you need me the most."  
  
Sailor Seraphic turned and ran, her legs moving of their own accord.  
  
They watched as the figure faded into the distance, not daring to say anything.   
  
Selenity absorbed the crystal and collapsed against Setsuna, sobbing again.  
  
She mumbled softly into the comforting uniform "I'm s-s-sorry." 


	3. Setsuna's Decision

Chapter 2: Setsuna's Decision  
  
Setsuna looked at the inner and outer scouts, saying softly:  
  
"Selenity will not be able to rule the kingdom in the state she is in now. After yesterday's incident, she has no heir or heiress. The Prince is unable to rule because he's on Earth, doing Royal Visits in Selenity's place. As I guard the Gates of Time, I look for Usa. She is out there somewhere, filled with hatred and anger. She has changed, my friends, changed into what we feared most - an enemy. As each day passes, her crystal merges more with the darkness making her more powerful."  
  
She surveyed the room, thinking of each scout's weakness as her eyes stopped at each seat.  
  
"What's worse is that Usa knows our weaknesses. Only Sailor Seraphic can find her." Michiru said in a quiet voice, fiddling with Amara's hands.  
  
"Only Emily Beth can find Usa, since she is her protector." Setsuna told them, pacing up and down the length of the table.  
  
"Only Luna is the one capable of ruling the Kingdom, and in her absence, I decide that we should let Sailor Seraphic find Usa on her own."  
  
The others nodded, a heavy quiet falling upon them, only hoping that Emily Beth would find Usa and that she would make things okay again.  
  
~*~ Somewhere else in the Palace~*~  
  
Sailor Seraphic slammed the door behind her, crying harder then before. She searched for her bag when a cold hand covered her mouth.   
  
She felt the fabric pressing into her face, the distinct smell of chloroform as she struggled.   
  
"Now, now, Sailor Seraphic, don't cry, Usa'll take care of you." The icy voice said, with a cackle as the scared Sailor Seraphic closed her eyes one last time.  
  
Wicked Lady watched on, an evil glint in her eyes. 


	4. Sailor Seraphic's Fight

Chapter 3: Sailor Seraphic's Fight.  
  
Servants untied the unconscious Emily Beth, leaving her on the floor below the throne.  
  
Wicked Lady leaned back in her throne, poking the cage beside her.  
  
Seeing Wiseman appear, she stood up.  
  
"She'll get the Black Moon welcome, won't she Wiseman?" Wicked Lady cackled, speaking to the cloaked figure beside her.  
  
Emily Beth stirred at the sound of Usa's voice, groaning feebly at the headache that pounded her skull.  
  
"Usa?" She mumbled, feeling light headed as she got to her feet. She felt in her pockets for her henshin and gripped it tightly.  
  
"I wouldn't transform if I were you, Emily Beth, unless you are willing to fight poor Chibi Usa, the spoilt little brat who had to be protected all the time."  
  
"Usa, this isn't you. This is the dark energy speaking!"   
  
Emily Beth grabbed her henshin and held it up high. She had barely transformed into Sailor Seraphic when Wicked Lady lunged at her.   
  
"Always a silly self righteous fool, you know not to mess with the Black Moon family!" Wicked Lady shot out beams of dark energy, wounding Sailor Seraphic.   
  
Sailor Seraphic could barely stand when she took out her sceptre.  
  
"In the name of Peace and Justice, I will never give up!"  
  
Sailor Seraphic's staff spun round and shot out white beams of light at Wicked Lady as she shouted "Seraphic Conquer Surround!"  
  
Wicked Lady dodged the light with arrogant ease and summoned her Luna Ball.   
  
"Luna P Magic! Become an umbrella!" The Luna Ball spun in the air and an umbrella appeared in Wicked Lady's hand.  
  
"Twin Needle!" She shouted. Needles shot out of her umbrella towards Sailor Seraphic, trapping her.  
  
"Finish her off, Wicked Lady." Wiseman commanded, seeing Wicked Lady falter.  
  
Sailor Seraphic aimed her staff at Usa as she shouted "Seraphic Earth Attack!" Her staff swayed for a second as it formed a orange ball of energy. Feathers floated down in the air as the ball hit its target.   
  
Usa plummeted to the floor, Sailor Seraphic watching with heavy breaths.  
  
"You are a formidable opponent, Sailor Seraphic. I can give you all the power you ever wanted, the power you've been denied. You've always been in Selenity's shadow, the spare part. If you join us Sailor Seraphic, you can truly be Wicked Lady's protector." Wiseman said in an almost hypnotising tone as Usa recovered.  
  
Wicked Lady pulled one of the needles out of the ground and stabbed Sailor Seraphic in the side. Emily Beth gasped in pain, grasping her side, feeling the warm blood trickle down her fuku.  
  
"You have one weakness, Sailor Seraphic. Mortality. With the Black Moon energy, I can make you immortal. You don't have much time left, foolish scout, so decide."  
  
Emily Beth fell to her knees, the pain becoming incredibly hard to bare, thinking about everything. She resisted the temptation but thoughts overwhelmed her. Emily Beth had had enough, she was sick to death of living in Selenity's shadow. She was the one to blame for everyone getting in trouble all the time and for letting Usa be captured. She let Usa be changed into a person of hatred.  
  
Wicked Lady twisted the needle in Emily Beth's side, causing more pain. Emily Beth cried out in pain as she struggled, feeling herself get weaker.  
  
"I will serve you willingly, Wiseman. Make me immortal, make me taste the fruit of the gods, make me cause revenge on those who exiled me. I am always yours."   
  
Emily Beth gave in to the power, feeling a big jolt as the Black Moon energy surged into her body. She felt the power burning, the black moon appearing on her forehead. Her wounds healed as the energy laboured to rebirth her. Her orange scout uniform became black, her short wavy brown hair becoming red odangos. Rubieus appeared, feeling the new energy, his face full of shock at seeing the transformation.  
  
Wicked Lady watched in glee, seeing her protector change before her eyes. Emily Beth's purple choker changed to black, her turquoise green brooch changed to white, her light blue bows became orange. The orange collars changed to black. Her orange skirt materialised to black and her green pumps with straps changed to black short boots. Her light blue glove bands also became black, signifying the Black Moon uniform. She wore no tiara, just an upside down black crescent moon. Her white wings shrank into her body, replaced by a light purple cloak.  
  
Emily Beth stopped in a pose, before saying with a wink at Rubius.   
  
"Do I look bad?"  
  
Rubieus's complexion flushed slightly red as Wiseman told Emily Beth her new identity.  
  
"You are now known as Chaotic Lady, Protector of Wicked Lady."  
  
Chaotic Lady bowed sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you, Wiseman. If you don't mind, I have some business to attend too. Comin', Wicked Lady?"  
  
They both orbed, disappearing into thin air as Wiseman let out an evil cackle.  
  
"I have them both in the palm of my hands Rubieus. They are on their way to defeat Selenity, once and for all." 


	5. Selenity's Battle

Chapter 4 : Selenity's Battle.  
  
Selenity clutched her body tight, shrieking as dark energy bombarded her soul. She writhed on the floor as her oppressors attacked.  
  
They clawed at her gown viciously, wanting the locket that rested on her bare bosom.  
  
"Moon Crystal Beam!" Selenity called, spinning in a circle, holding her locket as it opened. Aiming the locket at the attackers, white flashes of light shot out into the dark room.  
  
Chaotic Lady grabbed her gnarled staff and lifted it up, shouting "Seraphin Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Selenity moaned as her own crystal was pulled from her body. She began to feel weak and sick as Chaotic Lady merged the Silver Crystal onto her staff.  
  
Wicked Lady cackled as she grabbed Selenity and held her tightly.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit, promise." She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Chaos Sceptre Elimination!" Chaotic Lady moved in a circle and stopped, pointing the staff at Selenity, shooting out black beams of dark energy.  
  
Selenity screamed weakly, panting heavily.  
  
"You will not win, dark bakas."  
  
~*~Black Moon Palace~*~  
  
Wiseman watched the scene in his crystal ball, sending them a telepathic message.  
  
"Bring her here, I will see to her personally."  
  
~*~Moon Palace~*~  
  
Chaotic Lady looked at Wicked Lady and grabbed Selenity's arm, teleporting back.  
  
Doors slammed open as they left, the room scattered by unruly winds.   
  
Setsuna sighed, looking up at the dark moon and inside she coldly shivered. 


	6. Selenity's New Job Contains Hentai

Chapter 5: Selenity's New "Job"  
  
Chaotic Lady and Wicked Lady reappeared in Diamond's sleeping quarters, placing Selenity on his bed. Chaotic Lady decided to delay Wiseman's command and waited until Diamond arrived to see his surprise.  
  
He went to speak but disbelievingly, he saw the heavenly figure that haunted his dreams laying there. He moved down into a chair, speechless but mesmerised.  
  
He sat there, amazed by the beauty of his sleeping Queen. He waved the two Ladies away and moved his hand over to touch her golden forbidden odangoes.  
  
"Selenity, such beauty, such power. I will make you mine forever, my sleeping beauty." He whispered softly into her ear, gently sniffing her hair. He placed a black rose into her hands, muttering the spell of enchantment. He laid back into the chair and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The sun shone into her room as Selenity roused from her amiable sleep. Propping up her pillows, she lent her aching back against them.  
  
She was glad to be home. She swung her legs over onto the side of her bed and saw a strange man.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my quarters? Guard! Guard!"  
  
Diamond quickly stirred and clamped a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Selenity, my love, it is me Diamond. You was attacked last night by those horrid sailor scouts and my Ladies-in-waiting protected you."  
  
Selenity looked at him oddly, trusting him as she moved his hand.  
  
"I believe you, lovedy. It feels so strange, like I have been here before."  
  
Diamond shook his head and took his chin into his hand, caressing it as he kissed those sweet lips.  
  
Selenity started to remember, she loved Endymion, not Diamond. This was not her home, she was attacked by his Ladies. She began to struggle, trying to get away, calling upon the power of her locket.   
  
She fumbled for her locket, horrified that it wasn't there and hit Diamond furiously in the chest with both fists.  
  
Diamond felt his love's struggles and laughed, pinning her arms down. He kissed her more viciously, wanting to taste more of her strawberry lips. He felt his lust growing hard, pressing it against her as he torn at her gown.  
  
Moving his head down, he suckled and bit on her nipples, alternating breasts. He wanted to explore her body.   
  
He summoned some handcuffs and handcuffed her hands to each bedpost, exploring her mouth brutally with his tongue.  
  
Selenity struggled, trying to call out, feeling so weak. Without her locket, she was helpless.  
  
He whispered softly into her ear "I wouldn't scream if I was you, the room is soundproof." He looked down at her innocent white panties, a crescent moon on its waistband as he caressed it softly. Selenity bit her lip softly, holding back tears.  
  
"I want to hear you moan, my love. I want you to be mine forever." He whispered softly again as he slid her panties down. "I want to taste your heavenly juices, I want to see what your cute pussy looks like."   
  
He took the panties off her ankles and groaned as he spread her legs. He felt himself grow closer with each second, holding back as he admired her neatly shaved pussy.  
  
"Mmm, you sure know how to please you dirty girl." He muttered, moving his head inbetween her legs, smelling her musky scent.  
  
  
  
Selenity felt paralysed with fear, unable to move as he smelt her, breathing cold air on her hot nub. She held back the shiver it caused. She tried to stop herself from enjoying it.  
  
He felt her shiver, smiling as he held her lips open with two fingers, licking inside her. He felt dizzy with pleasure, the taste unimaginable to describe as he licked all around inside her lips.   
  
He saw her small red nub and took it into his mouth, sucking it hard, hearing his love let out a unmistakable moan.  
  
He gently bit it, feeling her juices flow, inserting a finger into her pussy. He moved it back and forth, sucking in rhythm.  
  
Selenity tasted blood as she bit her lip too hard. She let out passionate moans, her body succumbing to prehistoric lust. She gently bucked against his face, wanting more, her climax too close.  
  
"Lick me.." She moaned, desperate to orgasm.  
  
He removed his finger and began to tongue fuck her. He licked in and out faster and faster, her moans clearly calling his name as he squeezed her clit hard.  
  
Selenity groaned, rattling her handcuffs in a horny desire to move his head further into her pussy. She couldn't take no more and Selenity released herself, the orgasm washing throughout her body. She saw herself dancing in green fields, underneath blue skies as her orgasm began to fade. She laid there, her eyes closed, an angelic look on her face.  
  
Diamond felt her clench and groaned, his manhood throbbing so hard as he licked the rest of her juices up.  
  
He gently kissed her neck as he laid on top, whispering softly in her ear "You surprise me Selenity, underneath your stubborn Queenship lies a horny rabbit just waiting to get out."  
  
Selenity opened her eyes in shock, realising a man she detests made her orgasm.   
  
"All men and women must let instinct take over Diamond."  
  
Diamond looked at her, wanting those lips on his manhood right now. He squirted a bit of semen onto her shaven pussy at the thought.  
  
He groaned again, smiling to himself. "I want you to be my sex slave, Selenity." Diamond muttered breathily.  
  
Selenity looked at him in horror and admitted to herself that there was no way out.  
  
"You must do anything I say, even if it involves going against your morals."  
  
Selenity reverted back to her old identity Serena as she said in a quiet tone "yes."   
  
Diamond's face lit up, having her just where he wanted her and commanded "I want you to suck me off good."  
  
Selenity gulped, seeing the size of his big manhood and Diamond uncuffed her hands.  
  
Kneeling over his lap, she took it into her mouth and sucked hard as Diamond pulled the curtains closed. 


	7. Scouts in Disguise contains Hentai

Chapter 5 : Scouts In Disguise.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle, four unsuspicious characters tiptoed into the gardens.   
  
"If my calculations are correct, Selenity is in the south tower." Ami said in a whisper, looking behind her to see if Mina was still following.  
  
"Let's go then." Rei said, rolling up her sleeves. "I'm ready to kick butt."  
  
"No, wait. We must go together. The only way in is through teleport." Setsuna turned and looked at the others.  
  
"We need to Sailor Teleport." Rei, Ami and Mina nodded and formed a circle.  
  
Setsuna joined the circle, standing between Rei and Mina.  
  
"Pluto Power Teleport!" "Mars Power Teleport!" "Venus Power Teleport!" "Mercury Power Teleport!"  
  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
  
In a flash of light, the four sailor scouts were gone and reappeared in a room. Setsuna lead them towards the main bedroom, feeling Selenity's weak power with each step they took.   
  
They saw Selenity laying on the floor, a chain around her bruised neck.  
  
Rei went to move towards her but Setsuna held her back.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Sailor Scouts. Are you here for the show?"  
  
Diamond spoke, walking from the corner as the scouts got ready to defend themselves.  
  
"Chaotic Lady! Wicked Lady!" He shouted, seeing them appear immediately.  
  
"Yes master?" They asked inquisitively, looking at the Scouts with distaste.  
  
"I want you to give the Scouts here a taste of what Selenity is really like."  
  
Chaotic Lady nodded in confusion and orbed to beside Selenity. Chaotic Lady caressed Selenity's breasts, feeling them harden as she kissed her precious cousin.  
  
Tracing a pattern down her body, Wicked Lady began to touch Selenity's pussy, hearing her moan.   
  
The scouts felt angry. They had to do something. Setsuna bit her lip at the violation of her Queen and teleported away, going for help.  
  
Rei, Ami and Mina shook with anger, getting ready to attack. Diamond flicked his hand in the air and shackles appeared, chaining the scouts to the wall. They tried to get out as Diamond walked over to the "show", removing his clothes.  
  
He rested on top of Selenity, Chaotic Lady still kissing her as his hard throbbing manhood entered Selenity's pussy. He groaned, telling the two Ladies to go watch the scouts.  
  
The two Ladies cackled and walked over to them, sitting down as they began to kiss. They explored each other, sucking their nipples and their nubs, tasting their juices.   
  
Selenity laid there, her body frozen as Diamond had sex with her. He groaned with each thrust, kissing her bruised lips viciously, moving faster. 


	8. The Last Battle contains Hentai

Chapter 6 : The Last Battle.  
  
Rei, Ami and Mina struggled more at the abuse of their Queen, breaking free of the shackles.   
  
Wicked Lady and Chaotic Lady quickly stood up, clothes appearing on their bodies.   
  
"Mars Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars' fingers shot out balls of fire at the two Ladies but Wicked Lady blew them away.  
  
"Usa, why are you doing this?" Sailor Mercury asked, figuring out who Wicked Lady was.  
  
"I belong here you fools. I am so powerful, so free. You made me the way I am." She cackled, throwing black crescent moons at them.  
  
Diamond ignored the battle, his climax so close as he thrust harder and harder. Selenity felt paralysed, her body so defenceless as he released his hot load into her. He groaned louder, panting heavily, caressing her breasts as he stopped.  
  
He whispered tenderly in her ear "Soon, there'll be another one in the family, my dear rabbit."  
  
Selenity let a tear fall from her eyes, looking away as he got off her. She felt ashamed and misused as she stood up.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Selenity shouted weakly, letting out a cry of pain as the crystal remerged with her soul. She transformed into Sailor Moon and joined the others. Diamond watched in horror at the event, banging the wall with his fist.  
  
Chaotic Lady howled in anger, shouting "Chaos Planet Destroy!"   
  
Small balls of dark energy came from nowhere and headed for the scouts.  
  
Sailor Venus twirled in a circle as she called out "Venus Love Circle Surround!" A love beam appeared around her body before she let go of it. The love beam surrounded the black balls of energy thus stopping them.   
  
"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Sailor Moon sent out yellow crescent moons at the two Ladies and cried out as they missed.  
  
"Sailor Moon, can't you recognise them? It's Usa and Sailor Seraphic!" Sailor Mercury shouted out as she shot bubbles at them "Shabon Spray!"  
  
Chaotic Lady held her staff and pointed it at the scouts as she shouted "Staff Power Freeze!"  
  
She covered the whole room in ice, freezing everyone.   
  
"In the name of the Negamoon, I will destroy you! Staff Power Destroy!" Chaotic Lady's staff plummeted towards the scouts and hit them, wounding them badly. The staff returned to her hand as the ice melted.   
  
"This evil has corrupted you for too long, Wicked Lady. As for you Chaotic Lady, I will return you to your former identities." Sailor Moon shouted, levitating in the air as she turned back into Selenity.  
  
"For too long, you have abused me. You will now feel my wrath!"  
  
Wicked Lady and Chaotic Lady looked on in horror as white light surrounded them. "Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
Selenity watched as they cried out in horror, healing them as well as the injured scouts.  
  
Wicked Lady screamed, feeling herself return back to Usa, fighting it. She became overwhelmed by Selenity's power and collapsed, her pink hair spread out like a fan.  
  
Chaotic Lady didn't fight, letting the power overcome her, swirling in a circle as she turned back to Sailor Seraphic. The transformation complete, she fell unconscious.  
  
Diamond stood up shakily and teleported away, cursing the scouts.  
  
Rei, Ami and Mina detransformed, their wounds gone. Selenity fell back down to the floor as they caught her, her body weaker then ever.   
  
"Take me home." She whispered hoarsely, letting out two days of agony in heart wrenching sobs.  
  
"Setsuna!" Ami called, closing her eyes as Setsuna transported them back to the Moon palace. 


	9. Selenity's Past and Future contains mild...

The Recovery and Discovery of Selenity.  
  
Drifts of snow fell upon the palace grounds, covering every crook and nanny.  
  
Selenity watched from her balcony the snowfights that occured. She smiled as she watched her Usa throw a tantrum just because the scouts had hit her with snowballs.  
  
She shivered slightly, feeling the cold more so then others. The gown she was wearing was almost the same as she wore when she was attacked. She shuddered, trying to erase the memories. It had only been a few weeks ago when it happened and she was slowly recovering from it.   
  
Selenity felt the tears fall from her eyes, feeling for the warmth of the silver crystal. It felt tainted and dirty, so did her soul. The scars and bruises had faded but the memories were there. She found it hard to sleep in the same bed as Endy, fearing he would treat her the same too.  
  
She jumped as Endymion wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Selenity, I've missed you." He kissed her shoulder blades softly. "Everyone else is outside, playing in the snow. We can spend this time alone."  
  
Selenity remembered the way it felt when Diamond's body was crushing hers and she pushed Endymion away.   
  
"Endy, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, my little bunny?" Endy asked, kissing at her neck. He gripped her bum and pulled her close. Selenity tried not to shake, feeling his manhood pressing against her.   
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	10. Original story with Sailor Peace

Sailor Peace's Bad Turn!  
  
Jessica had barely transformed into Sailor Peace when Wicked Lady blasted her with NegaEnergy. Sailor Peace fell to the floor. "Silly fool you shold know not to mess with the NegaVerse!" Wicked Lady boomed at her. Sailor Peace took out her staff as she struggled to her feet. "In the name of Peace and Justice I will never give up ! Peace Conquer Surround!" She shouted. Her staff spun around and shot out beams of white light at Wicked Lady. It missed. "Silly fool" Wicked Lady shouted. "Luna P magic" an umbrella appeared in her hand. "Twin Needle" She shouted. Needles shot out of her umbrella towards Sailor Peace. Sailor Peace was trapped. Wiseman appeared. "Well done Wicked Lady we have the Silver Crystal at last" He said. "Indeed master" she replied as she turned her umbrella back into her Luna P.  
Sailor Peace stood up and got out her staff. She aimed her staff at Wicked Lady as she said "Peace Earth Attack!" Her staff swayed and formed a ball of blue energy.The ball was released and hovered in the air for a second. It hit Wicked Lady and she plummeted to the floor. "Give me the Silver Crystal, Sailor Trash" Wiseman said. Wicked Lady had recovered enough energy to blast Sailor Peace from behind. Sailor Peace suddenly had enough. She was the one to blame for everyone getting in trouble and she was the one to blame for Reenie changing to Wicked Lady. After a long struggle, Jessica gave into the NegaMoon's power. Wiseman said "You are no longer known as Sailor Peace but now you are known as Chaotic Lady" "Yes master" Chaotic Lady replied. Wiseman thought "I now have the Silver Crystal and the Nega Crystal to help me get rid of that Sailor Trash!"Wiseman shouted "Chaotic Lady , Wicked Lady go destroy those Sailor trash and that silly tuxedo man of theirs!"   
Serena and Amy were shopping until Wicked Lady and Chaotic Lady attacked them.  
Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury "Mercury Star Bubble!"Amy fills the area with bubbles.  
"Serena" she says "what's wrong ?" "I can't find the Silver Crystal!" Serena replies. "Looking for this Sailor Trash" Chaotic Lady said while showing Serena the Silver Crystal.  
"Silly fools you are no match for the Phantom Master or the Wiseman" Wicked Lady says.  
Mina and Raye transformed to help Amy "Venus Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!"  
Sailor Mars (Raye) attacked Wicked Lady "Mars Fire Surround!" Balls of fire surrounded Wicked Lady but she blew them away. "Reenie why are u doing this?" Serena pleads "Silly fool to bring back the Phantom Master to destroy this miserable place!" Wicked Lady replies.   
"Chaos Planet Power!" A staff appeared in Chaotic Lady's hand and she placed the Silver Crystal on it. "Chaos Sceptre Elimination!" The sceptre shot out black beams of NegaEnergy towards the Sailor Scouts and Serena. Serena shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" The Silver Crystal flew into Serena's hand and she transformed into Sailor Moon. "How could this be?" Chaotic Lady asked. "In the name of the Moon I will punish you! Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Sailor Moon's sceptre shot out crescent moons towards Chaotic Lady. "Stop! Sailor Moon don't you realise? Chaotic Lady is Sailor Peace" Sailor Mercury told her. " Chaos Planet Destroy" Beams of black energy came from nowhere towards the Scouts."Venus Love Circle Surround!" A love circle appeared around Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus let go of the love circle and it surrounded the black beams thus stopping them. "Moon Tiara Magic" Sailor Moon sent her tiara towards Wicked Lady but it missed. Wiseman appeared and gave Chaotic Lady the Nega Crystal. "Nega Crystal Power" Chaotic Lady transformed into Corruptive Lady and Wiseman left. Corruptive Lady had a Tiara in her hair with a NegaMoon on it , she had a black dress on which was down to her knees. Her brown hair was down to her elbows and she had the Nega Crystal on her dress. She held a long staff in her left hand. "In the name of the NegaMoon I will destroy you!" She aimed her staff at Sailor Moon and said "Staff Power Destroy!" The staff plummeted towards Sailor Moon and hit her. Sailor Moon fell down and the staff returned to Corruptive Lady's hand."Ha ha ha Sailor Trash I will destroy you all one by one!" "Staff Power Freeze!" The staff shot out beams of ice towards the Scouts. The Scouts were frozen solid and they couldn't attack.  
Wicked Lady went to Sailor Moon and took the Silver Crystal "Silver Crystal Transform!"   
The Silver Crystal was absorbed into the Nega Crystal making Corruptive Lady more Powerful. "You'll never defeat me Sailor Trash I am more powerful than you lot put together!"  
Wicked Lady attacked Corruptive Lady from behind "Nega Crystal Blast" Wicked Lady's Nega Crystal sent out Nega Beams of Energy towards Corruptive Lady. Corruptive Lady was hit and she plummeted to the floor. Wicked Lady took the Nega Crystal off Corruptive Lady "Silly fool that power has gone to your head!" The ice had melted and Sailor Moon attacked Wicked Lady "Moon Tiara Magic!" Wicked Lady dodged the tiara's magic. "I'll destroy you once and for all Corruptive Lady!" "Staff Power Defend!" Corruptive Lady's staff formed a barrier around her and the Scouts. "Nega Crystal Return!" The Nega Crystal returned to Corruptive Lady's staff. "Crystal Staff Combine!" The staff absorbed the Nega Crystal and the Silver Crystal fell to the floor. "Sailor Scouts you and me are gonna fight Wicked Lady and on my cue Sailor Moon you'll heal her and me at the same time!" "Right!" replied the Sailor Scouts.  
"Staff Power Disperse!" The barrier had disappeared and Sailor Moon said "On behalf of the Moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon picked up the Silver Crystal and put it back in her locket. "Staff Power Sleep!" Corruptive Lady's staff began to sprinkle light blue fluffy bits onto Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady's eyelids began to droop and eventually she fell to the floor.  
"Sailor Moon now!" Corruptive Lady shouted. "Moon Crystal Healing!" Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal began to shine and it healed Corruptive Lady and Wicked Lady. "Sailor Moon thank you!" Reenie shouted as she hugged the Sailor Scouts. "Jessica are you alright ?" Sailor Mercury asked. "I'm fine thanks Sailor Mercury and thank you Sailor Moon for changing me back." Wiseman was looking into his globe and saw that Wicked and Corruptive Lady was healed. "Sailor Trash you are no match for me or the Phantom ha ha ha!" 


End file.
